Recently an interagency agreement was established between the National Toxicology Program and the Toxicology and Hazard Assessment Group at Oak Ridge National Laboratory (ORNL). Under the agreement, ORNL can provide agent specific toxicology evaluation, health risk assessments, and documentation support in the creation and dissemination of various scientific documents, manuscripts, and reports. This may include information technology support such as the creation of searchable knowledge bases, evaluation of complex studies and issues, training sessions, technical workshops, and peer review of subjects and issues. The ORNL also has an expert in animal mammary gland removal, mounting, and scoring who is available for training or help during experiments. This agreement allows the NTP to have access to ORNL capabilities above and beyond the Toxicology and Hazard Assessment Group including access to various directorates and research divisions. Within this IAA, ORNL has outlined their current work and capabilities. More information can be found on their websites http://www.ornl.gov , http://www.ornl.gov/ornlhome/science_technology.shtml , and http://www.esd.ornl.gov/human_health_risk/ and by contacting Bob Ross at 865-574-7797 or rossh@ornl.gov for more detailed information.